newsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Love Is Better Than Life
Your Love Is Better Than Life is the second track on Newsboys' twelfth studio album, GO. It was remixed in GO Remixed. Instead of the usual Newsboys pop-rock, "Your Love Is Better Than Life" has a large rap sound. Lyrics I dunno nothing that I haven't been taught, I dunno why I was born into the family I’ve got, I dunno if I ever had an original thought, maybe not, maybe so, maybe later, I dunno I dunno how I can end a prayer, then turn on a friend, I dunno what I was thinking when I just pressed send, I dunno why I still criticize the things I dunno I dunno, I dunno, I dunno, but this one thing I know Your love is better than life Without your love, I’m just a broken machine Your love is better than life Without your love, it’s all a mindless routine Your love is better than life Without your love, I’m in another free fall Your love is better than life Without your love, I’ve got nothing at all I dunno what goes down the moment we die Do we get halos & harps? Do we sleep? Do we fly? I dunno how, when and why this world will finally end, Speculation’s gonna grow, who knows best, I dunno I dunno if I should push ahead or stop and grieve, I lie awake and wonder how to make a city believe, I dunno when it’s a ministry and when it’s a show maybe neither, maybe both, I dunno, but this one thing I know Your love is better than life Without your love, I’m just a broken machine Your love is better than life Without your touch I’m not a full human being Your love is better than life If I should ever leave, where would I go? Your love is better than life I look to you ‘cause you’re the lover of my soul Here's to the lover of my soul Here's to the lover of my soul I dunno when to walk away or stand and fight just when I’ve got it wrong, I’m sure I heard you right and when my arguments are watertight you expose every hole with a flash and a flood and I know I hear you call in the eye of the storm and I know you’ve had my back since the day I was born still stoking my heart still stirring my head you’re my pillar of fire you’re the wine, you’re the bread, and Your love is better than life Without your love, I’m just a broken machine Your love is better than life Without your love, it’s all a mindless routine Your love is better than life Without your love, I’m in another free fall Your love is better than life Without your love, I’ve got nothing at all Your love is better than life I dunno nothing that I haven't been taught, I dunno why I was born into the family I’ve got, Your love is better than life I dunno if I ever had an original thought, maybe not, maybe so, maybe soon, maybe later, I dunno Your love is better than life I dunno when I’ve got it right or wrong, I dunno how I can wrap it in a four minute song, but I know Your love is better than life My grip is better when I’m not hanging on, your love is making us strong (all along) Your love is better than life lyrics from Jesusfreakhideout.com Category:Songs